departmentnineteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Randall
Kate Randall is a Lieutenant of Department 19, and currently part of the Department's Security Division under Security Officer Angela Darcy. Physical description She has blonde hair which reaches down her shoulders. She also has blue eyes. Personality History Kate was born to Pete and Annie Randall on the island of Lindisfarne. She spent the first sixteen years of her life solely on that island, only going to the mainland on occasions. When Kate was a child, the Lester family moved to Lindisfarne and she quickly befriended their daughter, Julie Lester. Biography Attack on Lindisfarne Kate woke up one night when a vampire was passing by her bedroom's window. Scared, she called for her father, and Pete went to see her, only to meet the vampire some time later who managed to enter their house. Pete told Kate to run and he fought with the vampire. After he managed to surprise the vampire, Pete went to search for Kate who went to the Coopers and some time later met up with him again. Her father and Kate then hurried to the island's little haven to take a ferry to the mainland, to safety. However, Kate eventually saw the corpse of her best friend Julie and decided to stay on the island while Pete was carried away by the ship Lady Diana. Kate met Jamie Carpenter, Larissa Kinley and other Operators of Blacklight in the woods of Lindisfarne, after she was detected by them when hiding behind a bush. Larissa lifted her into the air and let her fall in front of Operator McBride who held Kate down. Immediately, she struggled in his grip and broke his nose and Larissa scooped her up until Jamie told Larissa to let Kate down. They decided to take Kate with them as she was willing to show them the way to the monastary where Alexandru Rusmanov was waiting for Jamie. On their way to the monastary, the group collided with some vampires, and Kate showed remarkable bravery when managing to destroy a couple of vampires on her own despite not even knowing of their existence until that night.Department 19 As an Operator of Department 19 Due to the bravery Kate showed during the attack on Lindisfarne, she was later recruited by Blacklight as an Operator, and became part of Squad G-17 together with Larissa and Jamie, who was their squad leader. During her time in the Loop, Kate eventually started a relationship with Major Paul Turner's son, Shaun Turner. Kate met Valentin Rusmanov during a mission of Squad G-17, when they had to infiltrate the Twilight Care Home. She fought alongside the other Operators of Blacklight when Valeri Rusmanov and his army attacked the Loop. When her boyfriend, Shaun, was killed by Valeri during that battle, Kate rushed to his side. After the battle ended, Kate receives a medal and was promoted to a Lieutenant. Also, Squad G-17 was dissolved as the new Interim Director Cal Holmwood had to rearrange squads after the battle, and Larissa, Kate and Jamie now belonged to the "more experienced" and "senior" Operators of Blacklight and had to take care of new ones.Department 19: The Rising Internal Security Affairs Team After the attack on the Loop, Kate no longer participates as an active Operator but has instead become a Security Officer. She has replaced Thomas Morris in order to form ISAT with Major Paul Turner. This is a new internal affairs department operating within Blacklight in order to uncover any spies, traitors or those who wish to do harm within Blacklight. A bomb is planted inside her room but is instead triggered by Natalia Lenski. This of course leads to a thorough lock-down inside the Loop and thus an investigation is made. This is lead by Major Paul Turner. They quickly discover that it had been planted by a vampire. Another identical bomb was also planted in Turner's quarters. Valentin Rusmanov ends up being the prime suspect but it had been Lamberton, his butler. Someone inside Blacklight had of course helped him pull this incident off. Valentin, angered by this act, commands Lamberton to reveal the truth. Right before Valentin rips his heart out, Lamberton breaks down and the helper, revealed. Operator Richard Brennan, a trusted member of the highly classified Zero Hour Task Force was the traitor. Kate finds out that her dad and Matt's dad have banded together to try and expose Blacklight, with the help of a journalist called Kevin McKenna and at the wishes of the vengeful Albert Harker, one of the turned escapees from Broadmoor prison. Kate and Matt decide to go out and help their fathers', and wind up with Frankenstein's help, which Paul Turner managed to get for them. Relationships Jamie Carpenter Larissa Kinley Matt Browning Shaun Turner Paul Turner Pete Randall Julie Lester Appearances *''Department 19'' *''Department 19: The Rising'' *''The Secret History of a Teenage Vampire'' *''Department 19: Battle Lines'' *''Department 19: Zero Hour'' *''Department 19: Darkest Night'' Trivia *In the Loop she lived on Level B, Room 261, before a bomb was detonated in it. The password to her room was "2TG687B33." Gallery Kate-Randall-and-Larissa-Kinley-by-Chantelle-Janse-van-Rensburg.jpg|Runner up fan-art of Chantelle Janse Van Rensburg; Kate with Larissa Kinley References Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Department 19 members Category:Lieutenants Category:Department 19 characters Category:The Rising characters Category:Battle Lines characters Category:Zero Hour characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:D19 files characters